The Girl ll the bad guys want!
by LadyInume
Summary: Embry meets Sam's younger sister whos 15 and Embry is 17 Sam's Protective of his Half Sister who has a dark past of Why she became a Emo Rocker who writes tragedies...will Embry help Sam's Sister smile or will his sister be more in the dark? Olivia/Embry
1. Chapter 1: Bad Ass Chic

**The Girl all the bad guys want!**

**By: Alexis C.**

**Olivia - x - Embry**

**Embry POV. Play "the girl all the bad guys want" song by bowling for soup while reading if you want**

**Chapter 1: New girl**

It was Monday morning very peaceful at school since everyone was very tired to wake up. The pack and I were eating lunch. We heard Sam's "bad ass" younger sister was coming since she phased I heard from Sam she changed from being popular to emo outcast I wandered why but he didn't say.

Then I saw her.

She was 5'6 in height and black medium length hair and black eyeliner creamy fair skin and her eyes! Were violet Sam told me she was born that way, they were beautiful. She had a slim curvy figure and big chest I mean she looked 19 more than whatever age she was! And she wore a red and black plaid skirt black ugg's high boots and dark grey leggings with a black shirt that said "I'm Emo deal with it!" but she was very beautiful I wander why she turned Emo…her eyes held pain and sadness…my world was her now…

"Hello, I'm Olivia your Sam's 'friends?' right?" she asked in a musical sad voice

I could tell she was the girl all the bad guys wanted. Then Quil spoke

"Yeah you could sit by Embry" Quil said smiling at me knowing he knew because he imprinted on a two year old. Named Claire.

"Thanks" she mumbled shyly

"So you're Sam's Sister you look nothing like him…" Quil said curious

"Yeah I'm his Half Sister…" She said smiling weakly

"Well I'm Quil Ateara and your sitting next to Embry Call, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater should be here soon." Quil said smiling warmly

Then as on que Jacob and Seth sat down.

"Hey Olivia" Seth said knowing

She waved shyly "I'm assuming your Jacob" she said looking at Jake

He nodded smiling

We all talked until we heard a howl which was Sam's we then were told by teachers that some on was looking for us to and early dismissal

We got out and Olivia followed

We met Sam in the lot and Olivia ran to hug him happy

"Sammy!" she said smiling warmly

I wish I could make her happy…I though jealous slightly

Sam kissed his sister's cheek lovingly like a brother would

I bit back a growl.

But Sam still heard it

"Quil take Olivia to Emily's, Jake, Seth go patrol" Sam said in Alpha voice

They went away to do so Jake mouthed 'good luck'

"Why growl at me?" Sam asked when we got to the woods

"Um…" I looked down blushing

"You didn't! You imprinted on my 15 year old sister!"

"She's 15! She looked 18 or 19 to me!" I said _wow her chest is big _I thought to myself.

"Yeah and not ashamed of it either!" I growled

"But aren't you only 17!" he growled

I smirked "Yeah but age don't matter" I said

He growled "if you ever hurt my sister in any way I will hurt you where it hurts got it!" he said angry and protective.

I nodded "I understand I only want to make her smile"

He put a hand on my shoulder "I hope you do she hasn't for 5 years…" he said sadly and walked away

"I will protect her and make her smile even if costs me my life." I vowed

The next day Olivia was on the cliffs sitting on the edge looking blankly ahead with her black mini skirt and red V-neck sweater and fish net stalkings and a black abbey dawn jacket…I feel that she barely notices me.

I just wore faded jeans. I walked up to her "hey, how's La push so far?" I asked sitting by her.

**WHAT WILL HER ANSWER BE?! OMG REVEIW PLZ UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER....--Alexis A.B. Cirocco**


	2. AN! SO SORRY I HATE THEM TOOO

**SORRY PEOPLE BUT MY STORY NEEDS IDEAS AND TIME SO PLZ REVIEW IF U HAVE IDEAS!**

**Shiori**


	3. Chapter 3: first beach and sleepovers!

**The Girl all the bad guys want!**

**By: Alexis C. **

**Olivia - x – Embry**

**Chapter 2: First Beach**

**Olivia POV**

**I heard him say something to me but I ignored it I was too occupied by the thoughts of my last boyfriend Hayden Cronwell. Hayden was a shape shifter that died trying to protect me from a new born army that came into my house. A tear rolled down I was going to wipe it away until I felt a hand wipe it away **

"**You ok?" asked Embry concerned **

**I felt my heart sink when I saw pain in his eyes**

"**Just some old memories…I'm fine now" I said**

"**So how do you like it here so far?" he asked distracting me**

"**It's very beautiful." I said smiling weakly.**

**He smiled back "that's good that you do." **

**I nodded and looked into his eyes he was so nice and sweet, even though I imprinted on him I felt like he deserved better.**

"**So, want to go to Sam's?" he asked**

"**I can't, Leah, Emily, and Kim, asked me to go to their sleepover at Leah's house."**

**Embry laughed "Leah, seems to like you, she is usually bitter."**

**I shrugged "well I talk later, bye." I stood to walk away in the direction of my brother's house into the guest bedroom where I am currently staying at.**

**I packed my black sweats and undergarments and my favorite red tee shirt that says "I write sins not tragedies" in black calligraphy font.**

**I also packed my bath stuff and another outfit that contained: a blue black grey plaid skirt and a black polo short with black beanie hat.**

**I put them in the bag and then I told Sam I was going to Leah's Emily was with me and we drove to Leah's.  
**

**We arrived at Leah's. **

"**Let's have fun Ollie!" squealed Emily using my new nick name.**

"**Ok Emma!" I giggled and smiled a lil I actually felt happy to know I had a hyper friend who is like me a little bit.**

**We knocked on the door then a thump on the door. It slowly opened to find Leah rubbing her fore head and hold the door open**

"**sorry I ran into the door." She blushed **

**I giggled "Good job!" **

**Emma rolled her eyes**

**Then leah turned on the song "lets get this party started-by p!nk"**

**I laughed again "that song is awesome and old at the same time."**

**That's when all of us started to play truth or dare **

**This should be fun!**

**Embry POV**

**Damn I wish I could see what Olivia is doing at that sleepover…grrr I hate my hormones!**

"**Embry! Lets go!" yelled Sam and Jared**

**I looked at them confused**

"**we are going to spy dumbass lets go!" **

**I grinned evilly "okay!"**


End file.
